Mistake
by Brain Eater Jr
Summary: Nahulog sa hagdan si Near. Tapos dinamay rin niya sina Mello at Matt. Basta. Medyo pointless siya. Hahaha.


**Mistake **

Masakit ang mahulog sa hagdan. Lalo na kung ikaw yung tipong bata na hindi mahilig uminom ng gatas, at kulang sa calcium ang iyong mga buto.

Eto ang natutunan ni Near, ngunit naisip niya na ang sakit pala ay nararamdaman lang pag nakabangon ka na, tapos makikita mo kung gaanong kataas talaga yung hinulog mo. Tapos yung maalala mo pa na gawa sa kahoy yung hagdan, tapos wala pang carpet dun sa ni-landing-an mo—aray. Di mo na kailangan kapain kung nagkapasa ka ba dun o nagkabukol ka rito. Basta, ang sakit ng _feeling_.

Ang masaklap pa, may nakakita sayo. At ang magaling na nilalang na iyon ay tila walang nais na tulungan ka, o magtawag ng taong pwede tumulong sa'yo. Ang ginawa lang, tumawa.

Pero, si Mello yun eh. Siyempre yun yung una niyang gagawin. Sa punto de bista ni Near, nakita niya ang Number Two ng Whammy's House sa pinakamataas na yapak ng hagdanan, nakaturo ang daliri sa kanya at humahalakhak. Sa tindi ng halakhak, kitang-kita ni Near kung gaano ba talagang kalaki ang butas ng ilong niya.

"Bwahahaha! Olats ka, Near! Shet, Matt, sayang, di natin na-tape to. Sana na-upload pa natin sa Youtube!"

Si Matt, nasa gitna ng hagdan. Ewan natin kung bakit yun ang lugar na pinili niya upang maglaro ng Mario Kart sa DS, pero nandoon rin siya nang madulas si Near. _As useless, _wala siyang ginawa, at mukhang walang balak rin na tumulong sa kanya. Di nga yata napansin na may nangyari eh.

"Wala kang kuwenta, Matt. DS ka lang ng DS diyan. Di mo tuloy nakita etong si Snow Peyk."

"Eh naglalaro ako eh. Near, ikaw kasi, parati ka na lang naka-medyas. Kaya ka nadudulas-dulas eh. Magtsinelas ka nga pag nasa bahay ka."

Medyo nakikinig lang si Near habang nagsasalita ang dalawang ito. Ang sakit talaga ng katawan niya eh. Hindi nga siya makapaniwala na kaya palang ramdaman ang ganitong klaseng sakit. Sa sobrang sakit, hindi pa niya naiisipang bumangon mula sa sahig…

"Oi, Mello. Patay na yata 'to eh. Asikasuhin mo nga," sabi ni Matt. Hindi pa rin niya tinitigilan ang Mario Kart.

"Yoko nga. Ikaw kaya, antamad-tamad mo eh." Tumayo si Mello at mukhang nagbabalak lumayas mula sa scene-of-the-crime na ito.

"Huuuy. Huuuy. Pwede ba? Pag namatay to isusumbong kita, sige."

"Gago, e di nadamay ka. Pareho tayo nandito eh."

"Wala akong problema. Mas may kasalanan ka kasi alam ng lahat na ayaw mo kay Near."

Sumimangot si Mello. Sinubukang basahin ni Near kung ano ang iniisip niya: medyo may katotohanan kasi ang sinabi ni Matt. Hindi naman sa mamamatay si Near, at hindi naman sa magsusumbong din ang batang ito kung iwan lang nila roon na nagdurusa. Pero kung may makakita nito, ang una nilang iisipin ay si Mello ang may gawa—

_Tinulak mo si Near, no? Pikon ka talaga. Demote, demote! _

"Tsk. _Fine. _Samahan mo ko, dalhin nga natin 'to sa infirmary."

Nagbuntong-hininga si Matt. Parang tamad na tamad talaga tumayo. Pero pinilit rin niya ang sarili niya, at sinundan niya si Mello pababa ng hagdan.

Tumayo sila sa tabi ni Near, na parang wala pa ring ganang bumangon sa sahig. "Hoy. Ano ba nangyari sa'yo? Ayaw mo tumayo, ha?"

Walang pagbabago sa mukha niya, sumagot si Near: "Masakit."

"Masakit."

"Oo." Ayaw nang isipin ni Near ang sakit, kasi nakakatakot ang mga iniisip niya. Naalala niya kasi na ilang beses rin siya tumalbog sa ulo niya, at talagang nakita niya na nag-iba ang kulay ng mundo. Totoo kaya na mamamatayan ka ng _neurons _kung mauntog ka ng ganoong karaming beses?

_Ayaw, _isip ni Near sa sarili niya. _Ayaw kong maging bobo. Matatalo ako ni Mello kung ganoon. Hindi ito ang oras upang masapawan ako. _

Tumawa nang kaunti si Matt at sinabi, "O siya siya. Aalalayan ka na lang namin papuntang infirmary."

"Aalalayan? Ano siya, lolo?"

"Mukha naman siyang lolo eh. Tignan mo, puti buhok niya… wahahaha!" Hindi na niya hinintay na mainsulto si Near, at hindi na rin siya nagpaalam noong hinigit niya ang isa sa kanyang braso at nilagay ito sa balikat niya. "O, Mello. Ikaw dun sa kabila."

Nang maiangat ni Matt ang ulo ni Near mula sa sahig, medyo nagbago ang mukha ni Mello. "Dude, nagdudugo ang ulo niya. Dalian natin."

_Nagdudugo?... hindi ko naramdaman iyon a. Kaya siguro nahilo ako… _

Hindi na alam ni Near kung paano nila nabilisan ang pag-alalay sa kanya papunta sa infirmary. Kung tutuusin, parang kinaladkad na nga lang siya papunta roon sa sobrang bilis nila. At sa totoo lang, hindi na niya inalala ito, kasi nga medyo may tama na siya. Basta…

_Ngayon ko lang sila makitang mag-panic ng ganito._

* * *

Nakaabot naman sila sa infirmary. Nagulat ang nars nang makita niya ang pula sa likod ng puting ulo at polo ni Near. Pinaupo niya sina Matt at Mello sa may lobby, at dali-daling ikinarga si Near sa loob ng clinic.

(Napaisip tuloy si Near kung gaano ba talaga siyang kagaan. Hindi nahirapan sina Matt at Mello sa pagkarga sa kanya, at wala ring kaeffort-effort na kinarga siya ng nars.)

Nakakatakot pakinggan, pero nabiak ng kaunti ang scalp ni Near nang mahulog siya sa hagdan. Nakayanan naman ng nars na ayusin ang ulo ni Near—kung tutuusin, sugat lang siya na mukhang grabe kasi grabe magdugo si Near—pero siyempre medyo nagtagal. Inasikaso na rin ng nars ang kanyang mga pasa at bukol. Nakayanan naman nung bata na maglakad pagkatapos.

Paglabas niya, nandun pa rin at naghinintay ang dalawang nakatatanda sa kanya. Parang nawala ang kaba mula sa kanilang mukha, pero nahalata ni Near na hindi nagdi-DS si Matt, at hindi ngumangata ng tsokolate etong si Mello.

_Nerbiyos sila, _isip ni Near.

"O, okay na itong si Near. Nasugatan lang pala siya eh. Wala namang nabalian, mabubuhay pa naman siya. Binigyan ko na rin siya ng Ponstan para hindi masyadong masakit. Pero boys, salamat rin at dinala niyo siya rito."

"Ah," lang ang nasabi ng dalawa, sabay tayo mula sa sopa.

"Ano? Samahan niyo na lang siya pag-akyat sa dorms, ha? Kawawa naman siya, na-trauma yata nung nahulog. Di na nagsasalita…"

Napatahimik ang tatlong bata. Sagot ni Matt, "Eh… hindi naman talaga po 'yan nagsasalita eh. _Forever _NR."

"Ah, ganun ba?" Tumawa ang nars at ginulo ng kaunti ang buhok ni Near. "Dinedeadma mo lang pala ako… pero sabagay, nasa Whammy's House nga pala ako."

Pinalabas na sila ng nars mula sa infirmary, at sabay-sabay silang naglakad pabalik sa dorms.

(Wow. Sabay ang tatlong ito? Minsan mo lang yan makikita ah.)

"Grabe, Near. Akala namin dedbol ka na," sabi ni Matt.

Hindi sumagot si Near. _As usual, _deadma.

"Tsk. Suplado ka talaga. Tinulungan ka na nga, ganyan ka pa rin. Gusto mo talaga yata na may kaaway ka," sabi ni Mello. May kaunting galit sa boses niya nang sinabi niya ito.

Wala pa rin eh. Blanko ang pagtingin ni Near sa kanilang dalawa. Para bang insekto sila na hindi masyadong interesante ang ginagawa sa buhay…

Oo, naiinis na si Mello. Nakataas na nga ang isang kamao at mukhang handa nang manuntok. Nakita ito ni Matt, kaya sumingit siya sa gitna nilang dalawa. "Walang ganyanan. Kakagaling lang nito sa infirmary, bubugbugin mo na kaagad…"

"… hmp." Pero ibinabang muli ang kamao.

Nakarating sila muli sa hagdan kung saan nagdagasa si Near. Kahit pinagsabihan na ni Matt na humawak naman sa _railing _ang bata, hindi pa rin niya ginawa. Patigasan ng ulo.

"Basta pag nahulog ka ulit, kasalanan mo na," sabi ni Matt.

Bilang sagot, tinignan lamang siya ni Near.

Akyat, akyat, akyat. Mga 25 steps din yung hagdang iyon. Noong nasa pinakahuling step na siya, napasabi nga si Mello, "Ang taas pala ng hagdan, no?"

Eto. Eto ang hinihintay ni Near.

Nasa harap niya si Matt. Kusa siyang nagpadulas at kumapit sa isa sa binti ng lalaki.

Nakita ito ni Mello, at napalaki ang mga mata niya. Eto namang si Matt, walang kamalay-malay, kaya nabigla siya at nahulog. Pero may kaunting _presence of mind _pa siya, kaya nakakapit pa siya sa binti ni Mello.

_Palumpumpumpumpung _

"ARAY KOOOO! ANG SAKIT!" sigaw ni Mello. Nakakapit pa siya sa railing, pero nakaladkad siya ng mga limang steps pababa.

"PUTANG INA! Gago! Near, ano ba?!" sigaw ni Matt. Hindi na sa binti, kundi sa paa na lamang ni Mello siya nakakapit. Halos maubusan siya ng hininga sa gulat—feeling niya, mamamatay siya kung bibitaw siya sa paa ni Mello.

Walang sinabi si Near kundi, "Mello… dapat bumitaw ka na lang."

Kinailangan nila ng ilang sandali upang ayusin nila ang sarili nila. Kawawa itong si Mello kasi medyo hindi na makayanan ng paa niya ang bigat nina Matt at Near.

"Eng-eng ka pala eh! Ano bang pinagsasabi mo, ha? E kung bumitaw ako, nahulog tayo! Masakit yun!" reklamo ni Mello, noong sigurado na siya na nakaakyat na silang lahat sa second floor at hindi na siya mahuhulog sa hagdan. "Pati nakita ko yun, ha! Sinadya mong mahulog! Ano bang prublema mo?"

Hindi sumagot si Near. May bagong pasa siya sa binti niya. Itinupi niya pataas ang kanyang pantalon at pinisil-pisil ito.

Si Matt naman, nakahinga na ulit ng maluwag. Nakahiga siya sa sahig at tinignan si Near. "Akala ko talaga mamamatay ako doon. Ano bang iniisip mo, Near?"

Kahit kay Matt, hindi sumagot si Near. Napikon ang dalawang mas matanda.

"Oi, Mello. Iwan na nga lang natin to. Nagpapaka-emo lang naman siya eh," sabi ni Matt.

Sumimangot si Mello. "Oo nga. Pwe. Walang kuwentang kausap… Tara na nga! At least walang nakakita sa atin."

At ganun lang. Iniwan lang nila si Near dun sa hallway. May kaunting pagmumura, pero wala nang pa-epal na drama.

* * *

Sa totoo lang, sinadya ni Near na mahulog sa hagdan. Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero feel lang niya na gayahin si A. May topak lang siguro siya noong umagang yoon.

Hindi niya inasahan na _masakit _pala ang mahulog sa hagdan—di bale na yung mga pasa at bukol at sugat at dugo. May kakaibang pakiramdam kung nahuhulog ka. Yung tipong wala kang control sa nangyayari sa katawan mo. Tapos sa bilis ng karanasan, hindi mo rin alam kung ano ang nakikita mo.

Dahil sa kakaibang karanasang ito, ninais din ni Near na maranasan ito nina Mello at Matt.

_Si Mello kasi eh… _isip ni Near. _Kung nahulog kaming tatlo, ano kaya ang nangyari? _

Kasi, sa totoo lang, matindi ang inis ni Near. Kasi, number one siya. Kasi, hindi niya alam kung totoo ba si L o hindi. Kasi, si Kira, ganito-ganyan, baliw ang lahat. Kasi, pagod na siya.

Pero, kumapit si Mello. Sobrang tinding kapit, kaya nandoon pa silang tatlo.

(Eto siguro ang dahilan kung bakit OK si Mello kay Near. Kahit papaano.)

Sa totoo lang, nagpapaka-emo lang si Near. Pero OK lang, kasi hindi na ulit nangyari yon. Hindi na niya _ever _naging _feel _na gayahin si A. Kaya kahit ano pa ang nangyari sa kanya, nakayanan niyang mabuhay sa lahat.

Kasi, pagkatapos nun, nawalan na siya ng ganang mag-_feel _ng kahit ano.

_- tapos - _

Notes: Kagaguhan! Kabaliwan! Wala lang talaga akong magawa, tapos nara-writer's block ako pag English ang gamit. Gusto ko lang mahulog sa hagdan (o hagdanan?) ang tatlong magagaling na batang ito, kaya ko ito sinulat. Tapos medyo nabitin ako sa ginawa ko kaya may konting drama sa dulo, na medyo walang sense naman talaga. Ha-hahaha.

Sorry na kung hindi ko mapigilan ang Taglish. Basta kung naintindihan niyo to, wag na kayong magreklamo. Tapos na siya eh. Hahaha.


End file.
